


confess

by smokebombs



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Robot Fights, things get gay towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokebombs/pseuds/smokebombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>randy's day wasn't all that great to begin with, but add in a robot attack and you have yourself a not-so-pleasant morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	confess

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day everyone, enjoy this fic about everyone's favorite hams \o/

The walk from Randy's house to school was a fairly long one. 

Randy would always have to be ready and walking to school almost 45 minutes before school actually started, and riding the bus(school bus or otherwise), was out of the question, since there were no routes with a stop close to his home. Driving was out of the question too, since a) he didn't have a car, and b) his mom always left for work a good 20 minutes before Randy himself would leave. So, Randy dealt with waking up at an ungodly hour and making the valiant trek to Norrisville High every day, even if it was especially unbearable during the winter, when it would still be pitch black outside with only the occasional street lamp to light his path. 

At least he had Howard to keep him company. 

Ever since Randy had moved in next to Howard, he and his biffer had started walking to school together to make the long walk just a little less boring. They usually talked about little things; how they had slept, how good of a morning they were having, ect. It was relatively peaceful, and a nice way to start the day. Sometimes, when the white and blue walls of the school came into view, Randy and Howard would race each other to the front entrance, and Randy may or may not of cheated by using the ninja suit more than once. Nonetheless, the process was mostly the same everyday, at least in Randy's case; wake up, eat, get dressed, fix hair, and leave. However, on one particular day, that process was disturbed by an...interesting turn of events. 

\---

Randy's morning had not been a good one. 

It had all started with him sleeping through his alarm, and waking up to find he only had 10 minutes before he needed to leave the house. Randy practically flung himself out of bed and into his clothes, tugging on his jacket as he descended the stairs that lead into the living room and kitchen. He grabbed a protein bar and made a beeline for the door, grabbing his satchel and slinging it across his shoulder. Randy hastily shut the door and locked it with the spare key, and hid said key in the potted plant next to the door. He checked his phone and saw the time read 6:20; perfect, he was right on time, if only barely. Randy started to half walk-half jog to Howard's house next door, and could see his biffer just leaving his house. Randy jogged over to Howard, waving at him with a crooked smile. Howard waved back, and made his way over to Randy. The two of them began to walk down the street, and except for the whole sleeping in thing, the morning was just like any other. 

"So, how did you sleep?" Howard asked after a long silence, as per usual. 

"Uh, maybe a little too well. I ended up sleeping through my alarm and was super rushed this morning." Randy ran a hand through his hair, wincing slightly whenever he hit a slight knot; he hadn't had time to comb his hair that morning. 

"I can tell. Sheesh, you look like you got run over by one of Viceroy's WNDs." Randy glared half-heartedly at Howard, then looked away, speeding up his pace a bit so he was in front of Howard. He could hear Howard start to breathe a bit heavier as he tried to keep up, but refused to slow his pace. 

"C'mon, Cunningham, would you slow it down a little? Some of us don't have extremely long stick legs!" Howard huffed, still trying to keep up with Randy. Randy was feeling rather spiteful today, however, and simply quickened his pace, causing Howard to shout in protest. Randy could see the outline of the school come into view, and he looked back at Howard, who was almost running to keep up with him, and smirked. 

"Wanna race to the front of the school, for old time's sake?" Randy quipped, raising an eyebrow. 

"Ugh, sure, fine, but no ninja-are you KIDDING me, Cunningham?!" Howard shouted as Randy slipped on his ninja mask, giggling as he took off, using his scarf to swing over a fence with grace and ease. Randy sprinted towards the front of the school, and was only about 15 feet away from the doors when something suddenly stuck him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying into a tree. Randy groaned, shaking his head as he looked up; a WND stood before him, some sort of armadillo/gecko cross, if he wasn't mistaken. The metallic creature rolled into a ball and sped towards him, and Randy just barely managed to jump out of the way as the WND crashed into the tree, reducing it to splinters. The robot released an angry bellow and charged at Randy again, and once again just barely missed him. Randy grabbed onto a nearby pole with his scarf and catapulted himself up onto the roof, looking down to see where the creature was. Randy jumped back in shock when he saw the WND begin to crawl up the side of the school, and backed up, retrieving his sword and taking a fighting stance. The WND crawled onto the roof, snarling at Randy as it moved closer, its tail thrashing violently. Randy swallowed, suddenly grabbing a few explosion balls and tossing them at the WND. The robot reared back, and Randy took advantage of the creature's exposed chest and thrust his sword through it, causing the WND to let out a low whine and fall off the roof, exploding upon impact with the ground. Randy jumped down and sighed with relief, grabbing his sword and putting it away. He could see bits and pieces of the robot that had been launched in the air due to the explosion raining down, and looked over at the school entrance, seeing Howard had just arrived. Randy was about to call out to him, until he noticed the WND's head was about to land right on top of Howard. Randy's eyes widened and he took off, running towards Howard while shouting his name in the hopes of getting his attention. 

"Howard!! Get out of the way!" Howard looked around in confusion at the sound of his name. 

"Huh, who is it-" Howard was cut off as the robot's head landed, and Randy skidded to a halt. 

"HOWARD!" Randy took off again, stopping in front of the large metal head. He used his sword to cut it into pieces, and moved those pieces out of the way,  until he could see Howard's prone form. 

"No.....nononononono...." Randy shook his head, kneeling down to listen for a heartbeat. Tears were starting to well up in Randy's eyes, and he jerked his head back, grabbing Howard's shoulders and shaking him gently. 

"Howard, c'mon buddy, wake up....please, Howie, you gotta wake up..." The first tear trickled down Randy's face, and he was helpless to stop them as more began to flow. He held Howard close, wrapping his arms around him, his shoulders shaking slightly. 

"Please....please....I love you, Howard...c'mon..." 

"...Did you just say you love me?" Randy's head jerked up and he looked at Howard, who's eyes were now slightly open. He coughed, looking up at Randy with confusion. 

"Howard! Oh thank cheese, I thought I'd lost you!" Randy wrapped his arms tighter around his biffer, pulling him into a crushing hug. Howard wheezed slightly, patting Randy's shoulder to get his attention. 

"Uh, hey, buddy, you're kinda choking me here..." 

"Oh, uh, sorry." Randy loosened his grip, but still kept his arms around Howard, the tear stains on his mask still slightly visible. 

"So...care to elaborate on the 'I love you,' Cunningham?" Howard queried, raising an eyebrow. Randy looked away, laughing awkwardly. 

"Oh, did I say that? Haha, I meant it in a bro sense, you know? Like, I love my bro, in a bro way..." Randy looked at Howard, and could tell by his face that he wasn't buying it. 

"Really? Because it sounded more like a romantic 'I love you,' than a platonic 'I love you.'" Howard smirked, crossing his arms. Randy swallowed thickly, his face feeling hot. He looked down with a sigh, his shoulders sagging. 

"Okay, fine, it was a romantic 'I love you.' You got me. I'm in love with my best friend, but can you really blame me? I mean, you're such a bruce person and you know how to make me smile and laugh like no one else, not to mention I think you're kinda...cute. But really; ever since we got into high school I've started to see you as more than a friend, and I'm sure you think I'm disgusting and never want to see me aga-" Randy was cut off by Howard pulling down his mask and pressing his lips against his own, causing Randy to still for a moment before responding in earnest, placing his hands on Howard's shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut. The two broke apart after a few moments, both with reddened cheeks and a surprised look in their eyes. 

"So, I guess you aren't disgusted by me?" 

"No, Cunningham, I think you're gross, I just showed you how gross I think you are by kissing you." Howard grumbled sarcastically, and Randy laughed, resting his forehead against Howard's, and silently thanking the fact that no one was around to see the ninja hugging some random kid. 

"So, uh, Howard...can we, uh...can we be..." 

"Yes, Randy, yes we can." Howard kissed Randy's nose, and the taller boy laughed, holding Howard close and pulling off his mask, placing it in his satchel(which, surprisingly, had managed to not get flung off of him during that fight). The two stayed like that until students started to trickle in through the front gate, and then started to make their way to class, and if they were holding hands, well, that was their business.


End file.
